Kurohasu
by Katara and Zuko Forever
Summary: Sakura, Ino and Temari has had it with their lives. So what do the do, they become missin nins. SasoXSak, DeidXIno, ItaXTem
1. Chapter 1 At The Training Grounds

**Kurohasu**

Chapter 1, the Last Straw

**At The Training Grounds**

"Guys"

"..."

"Guys, stop fighting, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us at the Hokage tower for our next mission!" shouted a very angry Sakura

"Well you can go on ahead, we don't need an annoying, weakling to help us train Sakura" Sasuke said coldly.

"Um...Sasuke...You might want to take that back or run or both." Naruto said, slowly backing away from Sasuke.

"Why? She can't do anything to me." Veins popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"Dude, 1: you just made it worse. 2: you don't know who her master is, do you?"

"Who would want to teach her? Her teacher must be weak or crazy to think that Sakura could be strong." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto saw Sakura stiffen and crack her knuckles, and he also sensed her chakra building. Naruto looked at Sakura then Sasuke.

"Nice knowing you." Naruto saluted and hid behind a tree.

"What are yo-" Sasuke never finished his sentence as Sakura punched him through 8 trees. She then stamped out of the training grounds, leaving a surprised and badly hurt Sasuke behind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto crawled out of hiding to help his friend/rival.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke tried to mask his embarrassment, but it wasn't working to well.

**Meanwhile on the streets Konoha**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," said a much stressed Ino. "This is the third time this week, they should know that I'm a ninja and that I need to do ninja duties before flower shop assistant duties" Ino said out loud as she ran as fast as she could to Ichiraku ramen where she and her teammates met before training.

'_**I'm half an hour late, shit'**_Ino thought

"Where's Ino?" Asuma asked while looking around for his blonde haired ex-student and now teammate.

"Probably chasing red eye wonder, how troublesome" Shikamaru said while glancing up to the sky.

"We better go and _(crunch)_ start training, it's not **our** fault _(crunch)_ if she gets killed" Chouji said while eating a packet of chips, some of the chips coming out of his mouth.

"Very Well, let's go" Asuma sighed turning, taking his old students to the training grounds, as they left a shadow shrunk back. After they were gone Ino ran home crying.

**  
Meanwhile In Suna**

Temari was walking around the Kazekage tower looking for Gaara so she could ask for a mission to do. All she seemed to be doing now is all _his_ paper work, while _he_ was with his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. Temari did like the girl and she was happy that Gaara found someone nice, but that doesn't mean that he could just get up and go see Hinata whenever he wanted and leave her to do all the work. Temari went past a window and saw Gaara's famous red hair at the front of the Tower. She walked up to her two brothers, only to hear the last part of their conversation.

"It's an important mission Kankuro; I don't want any mishaps got it?" Gaara said in his normal gloomy voice, looking at the puppeteer before turning to his sister.

"Hey Gaara can I please go with Kankuro" Temari asked her brother, her voice clearly showing how badly she wanted to go outside Suna.

"No." the red head snapped, not even looking at his sister.

"Why?"

"Cause you have to stay, you know what Gaara's like with paper work and you're his cover when he goes sees his dear Hinata-chan" the puppeteer stated to the fan fighter. Gaara gave Kankuro a glare, who just smiled.

"Fine, I'll go do Gaara's job then!" Temari stalked off, Gaara smirked he loved doing this; if he can't kill people he'll do the next best thing, annoy the shit out of his family.

"That's a good girl. Oww!" Kankuro was hit with a blast of air from Temari's fan. Gaara couldn't stop snickering, _**'God I love my family'**_ He thought as Kankuro picked himself up and walked off and mumbled something about women.


	2. Chapter 2 Decision Time

Chapter 2, Decision Time

Chapter 2, Decision Time

"Why do I even bother, they think that I'm still a fan girl of Sasuke's." cried Ino, not even noticing someone coming up to her.

"What happened to you Ino?" Sakura said as she came into view, Ino looked up to see who was disturbing her. Only one person knew of her hiding spot, noticing who it was Ino tried to stop her tears from falling in front of her enemy but failed terribly.

"NOTHING BILLBOARD... (Sob) ...WHY ARE YOU (sob) EVEN HERE" Ino yelled trying to stop the tears again but again failing miserably. Sakura walked up to the bench that her old friend sat on and looked over Konoha, the sun was now setting. Thinking on what to say, looking up from the town and turned to face Ino.

"This is the only place that not only holds great memories but it's a place where I can think on what I'm going to do" Sakura gazed up to the now dimming evening sky, with a small smile she continued. "I came to think about what I did and what I'm going to do after I explain to the Hokage what happened to Sasuke, you see... Sasuke said that I-I'm annoying...and w-w-weak...(Sob)...t-t-then h-h-he s-s-said that m-m-my...(Sob)...m-m-mas-s-ster...is either c-c-crazy or weak to t-t-teach me (Sob)." Sakura managed to calm herself down before she continued; while Sakura was pouring her heart out Ino rubbed her old friend's back.

"And then... (Sob)... he said I can't do a-a-anything... (Sob)... because I-I-I was weak" Sakura started to cry as she finished, Ino had decided long ago that chasing Sasuke was the biggest mistake she had made.

"Don't listen to him Sakura; he doesn't know the progress you have made in those four years, from what we know his has been with snake boy doing who knows what. Whereas you have been here surpassing your teacher, a sannin! What does he know hmm? Nothing, that's what." Ino jumped off the bench and made funny hand gestures, which made Sakura giggle at Ino trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Ino, but why are you here?" Sakura said gesturing Ino to sit next to her on the bench again, which she took and began to tell Sakura what happened that afternoon.

"Well... the reason why I'm here is because of something similar to your problem, my team. You see we meet at Ichiraku ramen before training but I was late, I had to stay at my family's flower store longer than normal and this is the third time this week. So I was running to Ichiraku's, once I got in view of the store I slowed down. But as I was about to turn the corner I heard them talking about me." Ino looked up at the evening's sky before turning to Sakura.

"Asuma asked where I was and Shikamaru said I was out chasing and I quote, 'red eyed wonder' end quote. He was referring to Sasuke; they should know that I gave up on Sasuke long ago. Then Chouji said it does not matter anymore, it's not their fault if I get killed on a mission because I didn't train." Ino let her tears flow as she told Sakura that her team didn't care about her, Sakura looked at the blonde ninja while rubbing her back as she had done to her.

Then Sakura got an idea and jumped off the bench and turned to face Ino who looked back looking confused, Sakura gave a wide smile to Ino before she started speaking.

"Well this should make you feel better; I punched Sasuke through 8 trees. It probably the best thing I've done in all the years I've known Sasuke. But it's not only him I'm sick of, I'm sick of everyone; they all think I'm weak." Sakura said while showing how she bashed up Sasuke, making Ino laugh at how Sasuke got beaten up by a girl and by a former fan girl of all things.

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Ino spoke up after a minute of laughing. "We should leave Konoha and join this cool group that live in Lighting Country."

"What become missing-nins?" Sakura listened carefully.

"Yeah, the group is called Kurohasu or Black Lotus; they look for those people who have demons inside them and extract them, they are sorta like the Akatsuki I guess" Ino said scratching her chin.

"I'm not killing innocent people." Sakura said fiercely.

"No, no apparently this group have found a way to do it without killing the vessel." Ino explained.

"Well if you put it that way, they sound okay." Sakura said feeling better after hearing this. "Meet you at the training grounds at midnight, okay?" Sakura said as she got off the bench, turning to Ino.

"Okay see you tonight then Sakura" Ino jumped off the benched and waved to Sakura as she headed for her house to start packing.

"See ya Ino" Sakura waved to her old enemy now friend as she left; after she could not see Ino anymore she left to start packing.

**At the same time in Suna**

'_**I don't need them; I'll go and become a missing-nin. That'll show them'**_ Temari thought as she packed her bag. "If Gaara thinks that I'm going to do his job while he has fun then he thought wrong, he's the Kazekage not me" she thought out loud, shoving a couple of exploding tags in her bag as well.

"Well that's it; all I need to do now is to drop this letter off to Gaara's office and leave." Temari said as she grabbed her bag, the letter and her fan then left for Gaara's office. Once she was at his office, she knocked at the door.

'_**No answer, good this is going to be easier than I thought'**_ Temari then opened the door and headed for the desk which was tidy. Which is a good thing; _**'Least he'll find it quicker'**_ she left the letter in the middle of the desk then turned and left the office.

'_**What's the name of that group, the... the... Oh what was it? It's like the Akatsuki, but it's all female and they don't kill the vessels... Kurohasu! That's it'**_ She thought as she flew away__from Suna.

**Konoha, Training grounds 12:10pm**

"Hey, what took you so long Sakura?" Ino asked her pink haired friend, who was walking up to her.

Sakura made a weak smile. "Mother wanted to know why I had hit _'poor Sasuke-_kun' and didn't apologise." Sakura looked her friend in the eye. "You can still back out you know, but if you do can't tell anyone where I'm going."

"That's okay, and there is no way I'm backing out. You think I'll let you have all the fun? Um... since you've been on higher missions and stronger than me how about you be the leader? I don't mind it's just that you have more leadership skills then I have, that and you had Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke on your team." Ino said as they began to jump to their destination, Sakura turned her head and gave Ino a friendly smile.

"Thank-you Ino, I really like that. Now let's go." with that they head for the land of lightning, where the Black Lotus were supposedly located.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

"Are we there yet Sakura?" Ino whined.

"For the 100th time Ino, no. We need to go to a village close by to restock on supplies first, and then we need to ask around to find out about the Kurohasu." Shouted a pissed Sakura, as she turned her head to look at Ino, she ran into something or rather someone.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I'm going." a tall blonde lady with four pigtails smiled weakly. Ino walked around Sakura to get a better look at the woman.

"You very familiar, have we met?" Ino eyed the young woman curiously.

"Yeah, you're right Ino. She looks like that ninja that went up against Shikamaru in the Chuunin exams, 7 years ago, you know, when the Sand nin attacked" Sakura said circling around the young woman. Temari looked at both the pink and pale blonde haired girls, eyeing each one carefully. _**'How do these girls know about the exams?'**_

"How do you know about that match and who are you?" Temari questioned angrily.

"We know about the exams because we were there, we fought each other in the preliminaries. My name is Sakura Haruno and this," Sakura pointed to Ino behind her. "...is Ino Yamanaka, we're from the village hidden in the leaf, Konoha." Sakura stopped walking around Temari, now facing her head on.

"Oh... Well I'm Temari, sister to the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand, um... why are you here anyway? " Temari explained to the two leaf ninjas, giving them questionable looks.

"Oh that's easy; you see we've decided to become part of the female missing ninja group the Kurohasu." Ino said with all the pride she could manage in her voice along with a wide smile at the end.

'Thump, Thud'. Sakura hit Ino on the head after her speech, looking quite angry at her companion. "YOU BAKA, WE'RE MISSING NINS NOW. YOU DON'T TELL EVERYTHING YOU KNOW TO EVERYONE YOU MEET. NOW SHE MIGHT TRY AND MAYBE SUCCEDE IN KILLING US! HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING ABOUT BEING A NINJA?" Sakura yelled at Ino who's now on the ground rubbing her head with an annoyed face.

"I'm not going to kill you, why should I. I'm going to Kurohasu as well since I'm getting tired of covering for Gaara since he has a girlfriend. I've not been on a mission in 4 years cause I've been doing Gaara's job. I might be his sister, but that doesn't mean he can get me to do all his paper work." Temari said while shifting her bag off her shoulder. "With the amount of work I did, I might as well be the Kazekage."

"Oh...um...ok... Our teammates think we're weak, but we're not. So we've decided to leave and show them just how weak we really are." Sakura said as she helped Ino to her feet, who was dusting off dirt from her skirt then looked up at Temari.

"Why don't you join us since we're going in the same direction?" Ino said with another grin of hers to the sandy haired ninja. Temari looked at Ino then Sakura.

"I wouldn't mind to join you but only if Sakura is okay with it."Temari said as she looked at Sakura, hoping that she would let her join them. _**'I really hope she would let me join, she seems to be more of a leader than Ino. They better not make me the leader just because I'm older; I've practically been the Kazekage for four years.'**_

"I'll even let you be the leader, since of my reasons why I don't want to be the leader. Okay" Temari said which was more pointed to Sakura then both of them. _**'She's not too bad in fighting and she did say that she did not won't to be the leader, which is a good thing, and it would be nice to have someone who 'hopefully' doesn't whine. Not like Ino does, yeah she can join us I guess'**_ Sakura thought before speaking.

"Sure, why not, it would be fun having a third member in the group. First things first do you have everything you need Temari?"

"Yeah, I even brought extra explosive tags and kunais."

"Great, second we're going to the last location where a Kurohasu member was seen. Which was in the forest, ok let's go." Sakura said to her team mates before jumping on a tree branch, followed by Ino and Temari. Together they jumped off to the land of Lighting to become the best female missing Nin team there ever was.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

Chapter 4: Getting to know each other

"How much longer will it take to get to the forest Sakura?" Ino whined, turning her head as she continued to jump.

"Is she like this all the time?" Temari asked in an annoyed tone also turning her head to Sakura. Sakura looked at Temari then at Ino then straight ahead before answering the questions that she was asked.

"Ino has not been on as many missions as I have, though she is a great ninja as I am. But she is not the type to travel long distances." Sakura said as she turned to Temari who was on her left giving her a serious look.

"Ino, we will be in the next town in 10 minutes ok, but in the mean time why don't we talk about ourselves." turning to Ino then Temari.

"Ok." Both Temari and Ino said.

**9 minutes later**

"Oh my god, you actually encountered Akatsuki members again? What was it like? When did this happen?" Temari said as they landed on the ground and started walking to the village with Ino and Sakura with an astonished expression on her face from what Sakura had just said.

"It happened three years ago when Sai was still in our team, before we got Sasuke back; we went on a mission which was to go to the village hidden in the mist. But on the way back we crossed roads with two Akatsuki members, Naruto ran into one and his hat came off when they landed on the ground. Of cause Sai and I went to help Naruto to get up but he got up by himself and asked...No...Yelled at the man for being in his way, but the Akatsuki guy that Naruto ran into cut him off when he started yelling and cursing Naruto for running into him. I had to look twice, he looked like a girl." Sakura explained before stopping at the entrance of the forest, where the Kurohasu member was last seen.

"Okay... we're here, now what do you guys think we should do?" Sakura said as she turned to face her friends, she was opened for any ideas. She believed that to be a great leader you have to listen to other people's ideas. Ino and Temari both started thinking of what they're going to do, Temari was leaning on the tree and Ino was lying on the ground.

"How about we lure them out of hiding and then ask them to join their gang?" Ino said while looking at the clouds. _**'No wonder Shikamaru likes doing this, it helps to think clearly'**_

"And how are we meant to lure them out? Shout out that we have a demon vessel with us when we don't? That is a great plan Ino!" Temari said in an annoyed tone while looking at the blonde lying on the ground

"Ino that wouldn't be such a good idea ok, Temari do you have any ideas" _(sweat drop)_ Sakura said in a worried tonerubbing the back of her head while looking at the two girls. Temari went back to thinking.

"Why don't we just walk through the forest and try to sense any chakra as we walk through?" Temari pushed herself off the tree then walking to Sakura who was in deep thought, _**'that could work better then shouting out that we have a vessel with us when we don't. So if we go with Temari's idea we shouldn't get lost'**_

**Inner Sakura: "Who cares if we get lost, we can blame it on Temari if we do"**

Sakura then looked back at Temari then up at the sky, she took a breath before talking.

"We'll walk through the forest and see if we can find any leads on Kurohasu. But if we don't find anything on them, then we'll go back to town and think about what we'll do next, ok"

"I'm fine with that, how about you Ino? Or do you still want to be screeching at the top of your lungs?" Temari snickered to Ino who was spinning a kunai on her pointer, Ino stopped what she was doing causing the kunai flung off her pointer finger which just missed Temari's head by 3 cm. Temari looked from Ino then the kunai, then back at Ino; before Temari could do anything Sakura stepped in between the two before their group became a ninja or possibly two short.

"Can we find the Kurohasu first then you kill each other?"

"Well I'm ready how about you Temari? Or are you just going to look between me and that kunai for the rest of the day?" Ino snickered then stuck her tongue out.

"I'm ready, but how about before we do let's give Blondie a haircut" Temari smiled evilly, pulling out Ino's kunai she took a step towards the young ninja, who ran straight into the forest screaming her head off.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, IT JUST GREW BACK TO THE LENGTH I LIKE, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME TEMARI. NEVER!" the other two laughed their heads off as they chased after her through the forest.

**3 hours later**

"Come on Ino, we're meant to be finding Kurohasu not you" Sakura laughed as she and Temari walked through the forest till they saw a purple coloured figure near a river.

"Ino" Sakura and Temari both said as they ran to Ino, once they got to Ino they saw that she was holding something. Sakura ran up to Ino once she got to her she saw a body in her arms, she didn't move till Ino started talking.

"I found her in the water, I tried to do CPR but it didn't work. Can you do something Sakura?" Ino said as she moved so Sakura could see the person better. Sakura then saw that she had cuts and gashes all over her; she moved forward with a green lighted hand and started to heal the woman.

"Will she be ok Sakura?" Temari walked up to Ino and Sakura looking over the body hoping that she will be ok. Sakura then turned around with a small smile on her face which made Ino and Temari relax a bit. They moved to sit under a tree with the woman lying on one of the bed rolls, after a while Sakura went to cheek on the woman to see if she is ok but once she got there the lady was sitting up with a worried face.

"I see that you're up, how you feeling you had a rough time. You're lucky that my friend found you just in time" Sakura said with a smile as she walked up to the woman, who looked up to the ninja with a surprise face.

"What's your name young one and who are your friends? Yes I can see you, you're behind that tree and the other one is on that branch above you" The woman said with a soft voice like how a grandmother would talk to her grandchild, though there was still some force behind it. Ino and Temari came out of their hiding place and walked over where Sakura was standing, both wearing a sheepish grin.

"What are your names? Are you ninja?" the woman asked as Ino walked closer to the woman.

"That's Ino; she's the one that saved you. That's Temari and she's from the sand village Suna, Ino and I are both from the leaf village Konoha." Sakura said answering the lady's question while looking over the wounds to make sure they healing well.

"Thank you so much Ino for saving my life." The lady rubbed her back. "You should never trust the Akatsuki's leader or even the organisation it's self, but there are such times when you need them. By the way my name is Esmeralda, leader of Kurohasu, now tell me your name." Esmeralda said. The three young ninja's had shocked faces, this lady was the leader of Kurohasu and she was working with the Akatsuki.

"Oh... I'm Sakura. Why were you working with the Akatsuki...and can we join Kurohasu please, everyone in our village thinks that we're weak when we're not, especially me since I was trained by the fifth Hokage." Sakura tried to hide that she was nervous but failed terribly; Esmeleldra was shocked from what she heard from Sakura. _**'This girl was trained by Tsunade and everyone thinks that she's weak, if the rumours are true she'll come handy as a medi-nin but also a great missing-nin. Why is it, the ones who have hidden powers are always called weak? The other two I need more info on, if they really want to join Kurohasu then they need to give me more info, even though they saved my life.'**_thought Esmeleldra, she then looked up at the three kunoichi who had pleading faces, _**'They remind me of my three girls, especially Sakura'**_

"Ok but you need to give me information about your life. Now about me working with the Akatsuki well...you do know that we go after demon vessels?" all three kunoichi nodded.

"Well, Oruchimaru used to be in Akatsuki. Since he left he has been causing trouble to Kurohasu, we try to eliminate him but he always gets away. Akatsuki want to kill him because he knows too much about Akatsuki's secrets and we because he has tried to eliminate us. So the Akatsuki leader and I decided to gang up on him. My top ninja were killed, and none of my other ninja were quite skilled enough to go on a mission involving Akatsuki so I had to go. One problem though, once we finished the mission we turned on each other. All I remember is Pein and his two ninjas attacking me and me trying to defend myself. I remember them pushing me off the bridge and I fell in the water, I must have hit my head on something because I blacked out. I then wake up to you three. So you want to join Kurohasu? Follow me; I could use your help." Esmeralda got up and helped the young kunoichi pack up camp, and then they headed for the kurohasu hideout.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Black

Chapter 5 Welcome to Black Lotus

Chapter 5 Welcome to Black Lotus

After some travelling they came to Tall Mountain, thick vegetation covered the entire thing. Esmelerda pulled back some vines that covered a hole. They went through, once they came to the other side the three Kunoichi's mouths dropped. On the other side of the tunnel was a beautiful, lush paradise. Buildings that looked like they were made out of crystal were set into the rock; trees and other plants and vegetation covered many of the buildings. Many female ninjas walked around or chatted happily with each other.

**(A/N: The Hideout was named after Atlantis by the Founder of Black Lotus because of its beauty and that it was hidden under the earth.)**

"Welcome to Atlantis."

"Wow... this place is great... it has everything." Temari gasped out as she stared at the training ground.

"Ha, you got that right; it has everything from a bath house, to the top of the art training grounds, as you can see all the members of Kurohasu are happy and relaxed. Now since you guys are new you need to start at the bottom. You will be given a tattoo, the tat will show that you are part of Kurohasu, and what rank you are; as you rise up in the ranks your tattoo will become more realistic and colourful. And don't worry, it will be placed in an area that it will less likely be seen." Esmelerda explained as she walked over to a group of houses set into the bottom of a wall, reaching underneath her cloak she produced a ring of keys.

"This will be your apartment; you said you three want to be in a team, well then you three will share a housing complex. You guys, at your rank, can go anywhere in Atlantis, except up at the upper levels, they are for the higher ranks only. If you are required for any reasons, your Black Lotus clamps will flash, you will find black cloaks and your clamps in the closets. If summoned you must meet me or my second in command in the main hall, which is located opposite the training grounds." Opening the door Esmeralda continued. "After collecting your clamps and cloaks you are to follow me to get your tatts." Esmelerda turned around to see Sakura, Ino and Temari with their jaws on the floor in shock. Ino was the first to come around.

"WE HAVE TO GET TATTOOS, THAT MEANS NEEDLES AN–" Ino shouted but was stopped by Sakura who punched her on the head.

"Oh shut up Ino, if you were paying attention it's to show that we are a part of Kurohasu" Sakura said with anger in her voice as she and her friends walked through their apartment, taking a quick look inside. Looking inside a closet near the door, they found black cloaks and three clamps that had a Lotus bloom decorating it. Walking out of the apartment, they met Esmeralda who locked the door, she lead the three to the tattoo parlour with Sakura and Temari dragging a screaming Ino.

**½ hour later.**

"Why did you have to resist hmm? That took longer than it should have." Temari said looking at her shoulder, where her tattoo was hiding.

"I'm scared of needles, if I knew I had to get a tattoo I would never have come. Though, I would have no good friends to talk to." Ino cried clutching her arm, even though she got hers put on her hip.

Sakura didn't add any comment as all she could think about was if her teammates missed her. _**'Probably not.'**_

**Inner Sakura: "who cares if they miss us, they thought we were weak. But we're not, are we? And who needs those friends when we have these two here."**

Sakura looked at the two fighting blondes.

"Hey girls, I'm going to the training grounds. Here are the keys, I'll see you later." Sakura chucked the keys to Temari and headed in the direction of the training grounds. When she arrived home she was exhausted.

**Some Years later**

"Come on you guys; we're needed at the hall." Sakura shouted throughout the house. Much had changed since they joined Kurohasu. Sakura was now second in command to Esmeralda, Temari and Ino were both one rank below her, they had moved to a more elegant house; and their tattoos, clothes, cloaks and overall look had changed. Sakura had styled her hair to that like her old master, Ino had commented about when Sakura had it done and Ino ended up with a black eye. Sakura's tattoo now was a solid black lotus bloom with a pink sakura petal in the centre, her cloak was trimmed with a dark pink, and her fighting style was really different to what it was years ago. Sakura now fought with a katana, well actually two; her primary sword (Uchigatana) was a black handled blade and had a sakura petal charm hanging off the handle, this was attached to her hip. Her second sword was a Pink handled sword; this blade had a black lotus bloom charm hanging off the handle and was attached to her back.

Temari had let her hair grow out, now she tied it up in one ponytail high on her head; though it still stuck out at odd angles. Ino had said Temari looked like an Amazon warrior, especially after Temari had woven beads into it; Ino got a bump on the head for it. Temari's tattoo, like Sakura's was a solid black lotus bloom, however she had a yellow fan with the kanji for wind in black in the centre; and her cloak now had a sandy yellow trim.

Ino, to everyone's surprise, cut her hair to about below the shoulders; though she keeps it in a tight braid. Both Temari and Sakura had something to say about her sudden change in hair style, though she just ignored their remarks. Ino's tattoo was a solid lotus bloom with a dark red rose bud (looks like what a rose would from above) in the centre, her cloak was trimmed with dark purple and she now had possession of a pair of black sai.

Their weapons were given to them by Esmeralda; she told them that they were ancient and powerful.

"We're coming! Though Ino will still be doing her hair while she's walking." Temari pointed to the blonde who was still doing her hair, "It's good that your hair is shorter, but you insist that it is in that complicated braid!" Sakura just snorted in annoyance.

"Hey Ino if you're not at the hall before Temari and me, I'LL CUT ALL OF YOUR HAIR OFF!"

"Sakura! Not you too, Temari has brainwashed you!" a purple and blonde blur yelled as she rushed to the closet near the door. Temari and Sakura chuckled as Ino very quickly grabbed her cloak and ran out the door. They caught up with Ino outside the hall, together they entered hall to meet Esmeralda in the centre of the room.

"Welcome, I have your new mission. You are to meet a team of Akatsuki missing-nin in 5 days to help them prevent Orochimaru getting a hold of a vessel known as Naruto Uzamaki, who holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune by any means necessary. "

'_**She said Naruto Uzamaki! He has a demon?'**_ Ino thought.

'_**Well that explains a lot.'**_ Temari thought back to how he beat Gaara. Sakura just chuckled at her friends shocked expressions. _**'God they're so stupid if they didn't figure it out.'**_

**Inner Sakura: "dude! You didn't know either until he went all Kyuubi. Remember when you 'stumbled' into Orochimaru?"**

'_**Oh shut up.'**_

Esmeralda continued talking. "You are to meet them in Konoha in the Fire country; **(A/N: that seems stupid right? They're missing-nins. Just imagine 6 missing-nins sneaking into Konoha, ya think that they would get caught)** you will then leave and follow Naruto and his teammates who are leaving on a mission. Orochimaru will use this time to kidnap him. I must warn you though, after you accomplish this mission, they will possibly attack you. A truce is called during these types of missions where we gang up on Orochimaru, though it only lasts until he is out of the way; then we go back to killing each other over the vessels. You leave this afternoon, Sakura I want to speak with you alone."

"Hai, I'll meet you guys at the gate" Sakura said to her friends.

A while later the girls were making their way towards the Fire country in silence. _**'I wonder how Naruto is doing.'**_ Sakura thought as they began to enter forests that were all too familiar.

"Ok we'll stop here for the night.' Sakura called out to her team mates. Ino and Temari stopped on branches behind Sakura, the three quickly set up camp; traps, mats and fire.

Temari slumped against a tree. "Ugh...who do you think Akatsuki will send?" she asked to no one in particular. Sakura tensed at this question; she knew exactly who was sent, Esmeralda told her when they talked alone, she was also told not to tell the others.

"One of the higher ranked? I mean Esmeralda sent us, her highest rank missing-nins." Ino quipped.

"I don't think the Akatsuki have ranks _perse_, I think it's more like if the leader like you more your higher up." Sakura said stirring the meal she was preparing.

"So who do ya think Pein sent Sakura?" Ino pulled her knees against her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Sakura twitched.

"I don't know," she lied. "I just hope it's not Kisame" Sakura shuddered. "He is so weird." She told the truth this time.

By the next evening they had made great time.

"If we keep this up, we will be there tomorrow. 2 days ahead of schedule." Sakura said as they set up camp.

"Cool, we could go shopping in the village nearby, and then we can continue to the meeting point." Ino cheered, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, we could have like a mini holiday." Temari then walked over to Sakura who handed her a bowl, Ino then got up and walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked at her two best friends while she was in deep thought.

'_**Well I do need more paint for my painting, Sai was right, drawing or painting is a good way to relax and express your feelings. Plus we're two days ahead so what's the problem of going and someone needs to make sure Ino doesn't do something stupid'**_

"So...Sakura can we go... please" Ino pleaded while having the puppy dog eyes, Temari and Sakura just laughed at Ino's expression, between laughs Temari spoke with a huge smile splattered on her face.

"Ino, ha he ha, you haven't used that face since you begged us not to drag you to the tattoo parlour. HA HA HA"

"Temari's right, and don't worry Ino-pig we'll go to the village. Like I said we're two days ahead of schedule and I need to get more paint for my painting, I've ran out which is not good now is it Ino?" Sakura raised a slim pink eyebrow at her friend while smirking.

_Flashback_

"_Hay Billboard want to spar" Ino ran to her pink haired friend, Sakura didn't move from her painting she just ignored Ino, she had better things to do like get more paint. But Esmeralda forbid anyone from going to the village without asking, which she would gladly do since she is Esmeralda's successor plus Esmeralda treats Ino, Temari and herself like her kids. But since Esmeralda is out she has to stay and look after the hideout._

"_No, Ino-pig. I'll not join you; why not ask Temari or Laura?" Sakura said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice, Ino just stood there with her hands on her hips and looked at the future leader of Kurohasu._

"_Temari and Laura are on a mission and you will join me if you like it or not Sakura. Just because you're going to be leader, it doesn't mean you just ignore your friends and tell me what to do." Sakura pouted that neither Temari nor Laura was here to stop Ino from annoying her, and she had to find a way to get more paint and fast. It's the way she releases stress, and she had a lot of stress; it was that or break and/or hurt people with her super strength. _

"_INO I'M BUSY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT" Sakura snapped_

"_You're not busy, you're just painting. It's just a waste of-." Sakura punched Ino off the balcony before she could finish, Sakura then jumped over the railing and walked over to Ino who was rubbing her bum from the impact._

"_Don't you __**DARE**__ say painting is a waste of time when it's __**NOT.**__ It's a way for me to relax. __**HOWEVER**__ I'm running out of paint and I can't get anymore until Esmeralda gets back. If you would prefer I use my strength to relax please do tell." Sakura paused for an answer, but none came. "Now __**LEAVE**__ me alone for the __**REST**__ of the day, okay Ino-pig" Ino just nodded to the pink haired kunoichi and ran off not wanting to get Sakura even angrier then she already was._

_End Flashback_

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go before Sakura-sama gets angry shall we" Ino then leaped up and headed for her belongings. Sakura face went from friendly to serious and got up to look at Ino who was packing.

"We'll go tomorrow Ino; we've just been travailing for two days straight without even stoping to rest" Temari cracked up laughing when Ino stoped and turned, shaking as she did so. **'Oh yeah she's angry now, Ino better do the right thing or she'll get it like last time'** Temari stopped laughing when she saw Sakura's eye's dead on her.(**A/N: they do go to the toilet and bath but that's it, they ate while they were running and Ino told Temari what Sakura did.)**

"I better stop shouldn't I" Sakura just nodded her head; she then walked off with a mumble that was still audible.

"I'll be at the river if you need anything okay." With that she was gone.

Once Sakura was at the river she sat at the edge of the river, just listening to the night which made a smoothing music that Sakura remembered that Esmeralda sang when she needed help.

"Maybe I should give it a try" with that she started singing.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're e - ven there.

I don't know if you would lis - ten to a nin - ja's prayer.

Yes, I know I'm an outcast, I should - n't speak to you.

Still I see your face and won - der were You an out - cast too?

God help the out – cast, defence- less from birth.

Show them the mer - cy they find on earth.

God help my peo - ple, they look to you still.

God help the out - casts or no – bod - y will." Temari then came out of the bushes and started singing too.

"I ask for health, I ask for strength.

I ask for brav - ry to shine on my name." Ino jumped out of the tree that she was in and stood next to Sakura who was standing up too but looking up at the stars and started singing. **(A/N: they're praying in a way)**

"I ask for love I can pos-sess.

_Together: "_I ask for God and his an – gels to bless me."

_Sakura: _"I ask for noth – ing, I can get by,

But I know so man – y less luck – y then I.

Please help my peo – ple, the weak and down – trod.

I thought we all were the chil – dren of God.

God help the out – cast chil – dren of God.

"You really have a nice singing voice there Sakura" Ino patted her friend on the back, Sakura returned a weak smile.

"What do you want Ino, Temari?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the two; Temari looked to Ino as if she was going to say something. **'Hopeless, you know that Ino. Huh looks like I have to tell her then'** with a sigh Temari began speaking.

"I made Ino come and apologise to you and since I had to make sure Ino did it I followed, but we thought you went for a swim but as we followed your voice we saw you looking at the sky singing instead of bathing"

"I'm sorry that I made you angry Sakura-sama, I wasn't thinking about how long we've travelled" Ino looked and the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sakura just stared at the kunoichi for a while then let out a long sigh.

"It's ok Ino-pig, I'm just a bit frustrated that we have to go to the very village that called us weak, not to mention we have to actually protect Naruto and his teammates."

"A bit more like angry, and you're not the only one that isn't happy that we're going to Konoha" Ino said with a smile placed on her face. Sakura giggled at Ino's remark while Temari watched the two, she headed back to camp before she stopped and shouted.

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR NOT?"

"YEAH WE'RE COMING; DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST. Come on Sakura." Ino shouted over her shoulder as she went ran to catch up with Temari, Sakura just turned back to the river and looked up to the sky before shouting back.

"I'LL MEET YOU GUYS BACK AT CAMP, I JUST NEED A MINUTE"

"OK, WAIT UP TEMARI" with that Temari and Ino left for their camp leaving Sakura to her thoughts again.

"God help the out – cast chil – dren of God."

'**Please give us the strength that we will need to complete this mission and to make sure that Naruto will be safe from Orochimaru. Also watch over Leader-sama and the Kurohasu village and hide out.' **With that Sakura turned and walked back tocamp, she could not wait to get more paint for her painting, the sooner the better. Once Sakura got back to camp she found that Ino and Temari was asleep so that means that she was first watch which she does not mind it's a way for her to think on what colours she needed when they we're to go to the village tomorrow.

**(A/N: Kurohasu has a village that is a couple kilometres away from the hideout, Esmeralda showed Sakura, Ino and Temari them a month after they joined. The village is like any other village just no one knows that it exists. The residents that make up the village contain retired missing-nins, descendants of missing-nins, children that Kurohasu members found on their missions. The children had lost their parents on missions, in wars or were just abandoned, but since then it has grown. More about the village will be mention later in the story.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Old Enemies

Chapter 6 Meeting Old Enemies

Chapter 6 Meeting Old Enemies

"Gale just pick one so we can go to the art store so Blossom doesn't get angrier, she's scaring me now." Ino whined but not loud enough so Sakura could hear her, Temari looked at her then to Sakura who was looking at some chakra swords that were on display.

"All right Rose! Well I'm done here so we can go, even though that I would kill for a fan like that but knowing Blossom she'll say no. Come on we better go so Blossom can continue painting" Temari whispered to Ino who looked at Sakura, they walked up to Sakura who was still looking at the chakra swords. Seeing as she did not notice them, they dragged her out of the weapon store and headed for the art shop that was up the street.

"Now go and get your precious paint so we can go" Temari said as she pushed Sakura into shop, Sakura just poked her tongue back at her then turned to get the paints she needed. After about two hours Sakura came out of the shop a bag full of paint, full of every colour you can think of, Temari and Ino sweat dropped as she came out.

"How...Why...Um...that enough for you Blossom?" Temari said as they headed for their next destination, Sakura just smiled as they ran at top speed. Now since she has her paints nothing can stop her from being in a good mood, well maybe one thing could; Ino was lacking behind again, how Ino, a ninja, can be lacking behind like this is not what she expected when she agreed with the trip to the village.

"FOR GODS SAKES INO, CAN'T YOU HURRY UP? I LET YOU GO TO THE VILLAGE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME. GOD MAYBE I SHOULD JUST CUT YOUR GOD FOR SAKIN HAIR SINCE MAYBE THAT MIGHT BE THE RESON WHY YOUR SO SLOW EVEN IF IT IS SHORTER THAN BEFORE!" Sakura shouted at the blonde nin who again was lacking behind. At the mention of 'cut your god for sakin hair' she sped past the two girls shouting as she went past them.

"Sakura! Not again, Temari has defiantly brainwashed you!"

"I just can't get enough of that" Temari laughed as they chased Ino, Sakura could tell that they're close to the meeting point so she turned to Temari.

"We're close; let's hope that Ino doesn't run into-"

'Thump, Thud'

Sakura and Temari ran towards the clearing, where they saw Ino run into, when they entered the clearing they found Ino and another cloaked figure on the ground with a hat off to the side. They ran straight for Ino.

"Hey Ino are you ok?" Sakura asked helping Ino to her feet. Temari caught sight of blonde hair and a slim figure.

"Ino can't you watch where you're going? You ran into in this poor young lady." Sakura seeing who it was tried to stop Temari from finishing her sentence, she however didn't succeed.

"I AM NO GIRL! I AM FULL ON MAN UN! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU UN!" the blonde 'transvestite' yelled.

"Oh no you don't Deidara; you want to scare the poor girls to death?" A second cloaked figure said.

"Humph." The cloaked figure named Deidara crossed his arms over his chest after getting to his feet. Sakura walked forward and started talking to Deidara.

"How are you Deidara? What have you blown up lately?" Deidara looked at the girl in front of him, _**'who the hell? Wait is that pink hair? What is she doing here?'**_

"Haruno, Is that you un?" Deidara peered at the pink lined cloaked figure in front of him.

"The one and only." Sakura said cheerfully, she threw her hood off.

"What are you doing here un? Ah, you have come to capture and or kill us un, you being a Konoha ninja and everything."

"Actually I haven't been a Konoha ninja for 2 ½ years…" Sakura looked at her teammates, "Right?" Temari and Ino nodded. "God man, don't you read the bingo book?"

"Yeah, I do un." A second cloaked figure smirked at Deidara's comment.

"Yeah, only to see where you are in it." Deidara glared at the second man.

"Shut up Uchiha, at least I can read it on my own." Sakura looked at the man Deidara was insulting.

"Itachi?" Temari asked pointing at the man taking off his hat showing the face of Itachi, staying near Ino.

"Hn." Sakura's temple twitched.

"Don't use that word anywhere near me, ya hear." Sakura pointed a chakra filled fist at Itachi.

"Whatever." Itachi walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "So you and the two blondes over there are the team sent by Kurohasu?"

'_**Itachi must be the leader of the Akatsuki's team.'**_ Sakura thought looking at Itachi.

"What? We have to work with chicken ass Uchiha's brother!" Temari yelled at Sakura.

"What you say about me and a chicken's ass?" Itachi yelled.

"Are you going deaf as well as blind?" An unknown third cloaked male said.

"No." Itachi grumbled. Ino, who was now paying attention to the conversation, saw Deidara's face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE MY HAIRSTYLE!" Ino yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about, un?" Deidara looked at Ino; she pulled down her hood showing her hairstyle which was almost exactly like Deidara's. As the two hair crazy blondes began arguing over who had the hairstyle first, Temari pulled her hood down also. Sakura pulled her long hair out of her coat which came to her hips, while Temari's came to about the middle of her back.

"Going back to what we were talking about before, yes we are the Kurohasu team." Sakura said looking at a tree behind Itachi.

"How do we know for sure?" the second cloaked male had removed his hat to show a 20 year old male with redy brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura glared at the man standing close to Itachi.

"Why would we lie?"

"I don't know, maybe to save your pitiful lives." Deidara and Ino were still arguing in the background.

"Sasori, play nice. If they are Kurohasu they should have a certain tattoo, they show us it and they are telling the truth, if not then you can turn them into dolls if you like."

"THEY'RE NOT DOLLS, THEY'RE PUPPETS! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE." the one named Sasori yelled. Temari sighed, _**'great, another puppet master.'**_

"Fine. Temari, Ino come here." Sakura called, said ninjas joined her, a slight distance away from the guys. Ino and Temari looked at Sakura waiting for what she has to say, Sakura looked up to the two kunoichi before sighing.

"If they really want to see proof we are a part of Kurohasu then we have to show them the tatts."

"Well Ino's first cause she the one that cried through it. He he, plus you're the heir to Kurohasu so it's not right for us to just let you undress, just think of what leader-sama will say if she found out. She'd have our heads." Temari said as she looked at the three male ninjas, Deidara waved at them enthusiastically as she looked at them. Ino pulled her back.

"I agree but why me? Can't it be Temari, it's not my fault if I'm scared of needles is it?" Ino pleaded but Sakura and Temari just looked at her.

"Fine let's just get this over with. Sakura-sama, Temari, you owe me big time"

"No we don't, now just do it" Temari said pushing Ino to the men Sakura followed till they were in front of the three men, Sasori looked up at the three kunoichi with a smirk on his face.

"Well that took some time, it looks like that you don't have the tatts so that means you have the honour of becoming part of my collection"

"Shut up and go play with your dolls, we have the tatts. Ino." Temari said in an annoyed voice. Sasori twitch at the mention that his puppets were just dolls.

"THEY'RE PUPPETS NOT DOLLS THERE IS A GREATIER DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE TATTOOS BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE ANY!"

"Are you stupid or something, being in Kurohasu means to have a tattoo, but that tattoo has to be in a spot that people will not look. It would be stupid to show that we're part of an organisation that is wanted in the bingo books. Now seeing you're quiet we can move on, show them." With that Ino took off her coat showing her two sai that were strapped to her hips. She was wearing a purple short sleeved top with a short v cut and a long purple skirt hung off her hips. The split up the sides went nearly all the way up, nearly cutting it in half; there were silver snowflake motifs in the lower left corner. She had tight black pants underneath that turned into fishnet and wore knee high boots. **(A/N: like the shoes that Sakura wears in shippuden)** By now she had Deidara's undivided attention, his eyes were wide as a dinner plates. Itachi coughed 'slut', Sasori nodded in agreement. Ino pulled down the pit of cloth that covered her hip. There on her hip was a tattoo shaped as a black lotus with the dark red rose bud.

"Is that what you wanted, the Kurohasu tattoo or were you wanting something else." Ino joked, looking at Deidara. He had a nose bleed as he looked over the uncovered flesh; it was very tempting to be touched. Sasori came up with a cheeky comment of his own.

"Yeah, but getting one of you to show their tattoo doesn't mean you all have one. Prove that you are **all** part of the kuro-" Sasori was cut short as Sakura punched him through 3 trees.

"Pervert." looking at the man on the ground, "(sigh) I better heal him." Sakura made her way over to where Sasori had landed and ran her healing hands over his body, Temari and Ino just laughed while Sakura healed Sasori.

"Temari, show them yours so we can get this over with" Temari nodded and threw Ino both their cloaks, Sakura walked back to the two since she finished healing Sasori. Temari was wearing a black dress with very short sleeve and a slit that went up to mid thigh, leather bands around her wrists, like Ino she had knee high boots and a blood red obi tied around the middle. The bottom of her skirt had a little orange detailing, it looked like waves or rolling sand. Now it was Itachi's turned to stare. _**'Wow gorgeous.**_' She turned around and pulled her shirt down and her hair aside a little to show her shoulder and a Black Lotus tattoo similar to Ino's; just it had a yellow fan.

"Happy. Now can we get to work" Temari said with a hint of anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"That's only you two, now Pinkie's turn." Sasori smirked.

"No she is not letting you have a peek. Sorry it's in the rules." Temari stood in front of Sakura.

"Then we will not help you guys stop Orochimaru, and without your help he will get the vessel. We are told that you were good friends with the vessel, how would you feel if you were the cause of Naruto dying by the hands of Orochimaru." Sasori said, Sakura cursed. _**'The bastard, he is trying to make me feel guilty, and it is working'**_

"Fine. Bastard." Sakura handed her cloak to Ino before Temari could stop her. Sasori couldn't take his eyes off the body in front of him; Sakura was wearing a white chinese style shirt, it faded into pink at the bottom, it came to mid calf; and black shorts reached her knees. Silver bands held red fabric around her arms and around her waist was a red obi; attached to this, at her hip, was a black handled katana; she also had pink handled katana strapped to her back. Each sword had a tassel at the end of the handle; the one on her hip has a tassel of a cherry blossom while the one on her back has a lotus bloom. The sounds of two girls arguing brought him back down to earth.

"You can't! You have almost nothing underneath that! You can't show yours; you would have to remove everything." Temari yelled.

"Well they won't let us complete our mission if I don't." Sakura shot back.

"Huh? Almost nothing underneath?" Sasori mumbled going slightly pink in the cheeks, Deidara looked at his danna.

"Um Sasori no danna, are you ok un?" Sasori looked at his partner.

"I'm perfectly fine." Looking over to Sakura and Temari.

"Sure un." Sasori walked over to the arguing girls.

"Look, Pinkie doesn't have to show us her tattoo if it makes you guys feel uncomfortable." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about? First you say that she needs to show us, now she doesn't need to." Itachi questioned, Sasori looked right at Itachi.

"I can change my mind can't I? By the way their acting I say that she has one, just she not meant to show it." The girls put their cloaks back on once he was finished.

"We'll then let's go; we can't expect them to wait for us now can we?" Temari pulled the two kunoichi's into a death hug, Sakura got out easily but Ino was left to defend for herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh No

Chapter 7

About an hour later they arrived at Konoha, while they headed for the Hokage's tower, they snuck past Ichiraku Raman where Ino and Sakura over heard two male voices.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT HELP, IT'S BEEN 2 ½ YEARS SINCE SHE'S LEFT?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? SHE RAN OUT ON US."

"SO DID YOU, AND YET WE STILL TRIED TO GET YOU BACK. JEEZ AND YOU CALL ME STUPID."

Ino and Sakura knew those voices anywhere, they stopped to listen to the rest of the conversation, Temari notice that the two kunoichi's had stopped.

"Sakura-Danna, Ino-pig come on we don't have much time"

"Hang on Temari" Ino said before being shushed by Sakura. Temari, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori came back to see what the two girls were up to.

"Come on, the soon as we finish this I can go back to gathering more puppets"

"Oh do shut up pervert-baka" Sakura hissed back at Sasori as she and Ino leaned in.

"But why do you want to go looking for her, it's been 2 ½ years"

"For the same reason why I went after you, you're my friend and so is Sakura. I care for you guys."

"You care for a useless, annoying weakling; she's probably dead, she was useless at fighting."

"Ouch." Deidara whispered, he then noticed Temari and Ino struggling to hold a fuming Sakura back.

"Just let me at him, please I just want to do some permanent damage. Ya think that the punch before would do some damage, but I will make sure he won't ever walk again or maybe even never have children. Yeah, that sounds good. He should have learnt about calling me weak the first bloody time." Sakura hissed venom dripping from her voice trying to get out of the hold of Temari and Ino.

"Help them." Itachi ordered as Sakura began to break loose of her friends. "Quickly or she will blow our cover." He added when neither one of his teammates moved. Deidara and Sasori quickly helped restrain Sakura.

"SAKURA IS NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS, AND SHE'S NOT DEAD. SHE WAS TRAINED BY THE GODAIME, WHO SHE SURPASSED. DUDE SHE FUCKING PUNCHED YOU THROUGH 8 BLOODY TREES AND YOU STILL THINK SHE'S WEAK!"

Itachi had trouble stifling a laugh that fought to break through, while Sakura still tried to kill Sasuke.

"..."

"Come on, obaa-chan wants to see us, she has a mission for us" Naruto glared at Sasuke before he left the raman store, Sasuke looked at his bandaged arm before getting up cursing as he did so, that last mission had re-opened the wound he had received when he was hurled through those trees. It still hurt and had a tendency to re-open even after all these years; Tsunade thought maybe Sakura had done damage to the cells around the wound never allowing it to fully heal even with Tsunade's help.

"That bitch, she was just lucky, if she's still alive she'll be on my death list alongside Itachi" sadly for Ino, Temari, Deidara, Sasori and possibly Sasuke, Sakura got out of their grip pulling out her katana. She was about to go straight for Sasuke but Sasori grabbed hold of Sakura around her waist, sent chakra strings to attach to a nearby tree and held on for dear life.

"SHE WAS JUST FUCKING LUCKY! HEY! Wait up baka!" he called out to Naruto, who was now far ahead of him. When Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared from view and hearing range Sakura calmed down, looking at Sasori she spoke.

"You can let me go now pervy-danna." Sasori looked at Sakura with a non noticeable blush forming looking to Itach, who nodded, Sasori let go of the girl and yet strangely he didn't want to._** 'What is this feeling?'**_

'_**OMG SHE'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY. AFTER THIS MISSION WE SHOULD...'**_

'_**KILLER HER AND MAKE HER INTO ONE OF OUR PUPPETS, DON'T LISTENT TO THE CHIBBI WHO STRANGELY GOT OUT OF THE CAGE WE PUT HIM IN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.' **_A young teenage version of Sasori walked out of the dark pushing chibbi Sasori to the ground.

'_**Oh great not you two again, how about you leave me alone'**_ with that Sasori tuned out the two voices in his head.

"How the hell am I going to keep hidden from them if I just want to jump out and kill him?" Sakura confessed to her teammates, if you could call them that. Itachi walked up to Sakura.

"Did you really punch him through 8 trees?" he asked quietly as they made their way to the Hokage tower to listen in on the mission details. Sakura looked at the older Uchiha, shrugging her shoulders she answered in a bored tone.

"Yeah, nearly 9 actually, only that one was larger than the rest so it stopped him." Itachi chuckled at this information. _**'I'll remember that so next time when I encounter him I will tease him about it. God he sucks, getting punched through 8 trees and by a girl none the less.'**_ Sakura eyed the Uchiha beside her.

"What the hell? You chuckled." Itachi stiffened. _**'Shit! That came out?'**_

"No I didn't." Sakura folded her arms.

"Bull. You chuckled and you know it." Itachi sighed in defeat. The others chuckled and giggled at the scene on front of them. _**'I can't wait to get back and tell Kisame. He'll flip he missed Itachi chuckling.'**_ Deidara squealed within his mind.

**(A.N: I need some help, I've got nothing so a little help at what you might want to happen to the group please, i really hate writer's block ,lol.)**


End file.
